Pac-Man
Pac-Man & Galaga Dimensions (パックマン&ギャラガ ディメンションズ) is a compilation of six Pac-Man and Galaga games, developed by Bandai Namco Games and released for the Nintendo 3DS in June 2011. Gameplay The game contains six games from the Pac-Man and Galaxian franchises: * Pac-Man (1980) * Galaga (1981) * Pac-Man Championship Edition (2007) * Galaga Legions (2008) * Pac-Man Tilt (2011) * Galaga 3D Impact (2011) Pac-Man Tilt and Galaga 3D Impact were created exclusively for this compilation. Pac-Man Tilt Main article: Pac-Man Tilt In Pac-Man Tilt, the player controls Pac-Man as he ventures through each stage to get to the end, while collecting Pac-Dots and fruit and avoiding the ghosts. The player can tilt the Nintendo 3DS to make Pac-Man morph into a ball to roll down slopes and crush blocks, and can also tilt the system to move obstacles, such as swinging pendulums. Pink-colored obstacles, such as springs and pinball-esc flippers, can be activated by pressing either bumper on the system. Power Pellets can also be collected, allowing Pac-Man to eat the ghosts for a brief period of time. Each stage also features a set number of Pac-Dots and fruit to collect, and the player will earn a ranking depending on how well they did on the level. Oddly for an early 3DS game, this game has no 3D functions whatsoever. This was commonplace for later, post-2DS releases, but Pac-Man Tilt was one of the first games ever released for the handheld. All other games on the cartridge (including the original Pac-Man and Championship Edition) do have 3D functions. Galaga 3D Impact In Galaga 3D Impact, the player uses the Nintendo 3DS's gyroscopic sensor to control a fighter craft in an on-rail shoot-em-up game, and is viewed from the cockpit of the ship. The player must make it to the end of each stage by shooting down enemy craft, many of which are taken from the original Galaga and Galaxian. Certain enemies can fill up one of six different meters shown on the touch screen; once either of these are completely filled, the player can unleash a powerful attack against enemy craft. There are also items in the form of gold and silver emblems, which can be acquired by shooting down a Boss Galaga or by gunning down colored boxes that float around stages; gold emblems will give the player 1,000 points, while silver emblems will give the player either homing missiles or a laser that cuts through enemies. Classic Games The game's ports of Pac-Man and Galaga feature three different view types; an upright cabinet that will round the edges of the screen, a tabletop cabinet that will widen the sides of the screen, and a normal view. When put into 3D, the arcade artwork will pop out with the former two options, and the actual in-game graphics will pop out with the latter one. Online leaderboards are included for each game, as well as achievements. Pac-Man Championship Edition and Galaga Legions are rather close to their Xbox 360 counterparts. They also have achievements and leaderboards. Pac-Man 3D Movie The E3 trailer for the then-upcoming Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures television series, presented in 3D. External links *Official website (Japanese) Category:Games Category:Compilations Category:Namco Games Category:Pac-Man Games Category:Console Games